Don't Look At The Moon!
Don't Look At The Moon! is the ninth episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere.... Early in the morning near Hokkaido, FlamingoMask flies about, just taking an early morning flight, just minding his own business. Nothing out of the ordinary happens at first, before then a saucer appears out from the clouds. FlamingoMask instantly sees the saucer coming and flies up to it. As he gets closer, FlamingoMask sees that the saucer is damaged. (FlamingoMask) <(What happened here?) The saucer then continues to awkwardly fly down to land, to which FlamingoMask follows close by. The saucer then finally crash-lands to the ground, making a heavy thud. FlamingoMask flies down towards the downed spaceship. (FlamingoMask) *''lands down, inspects over the fallen spacecraft''* FlamingoMask observed the saucer some more, before then pod door to the saucer then began to open slowly. FlamingoMask stood by, getting into a defensive pose. While he didn't know if the newly arrived alien within was good or evil, he regardless didn't want to keep his guard down. (FlamingoMask) <(Who goes there? State your business!) As the saucer door finally opens, smoke pours outside and a lone alien steps outside slowly. What steps outside appears to be a starfish-looking alien, one devoid of much features, sans it's big cyclopean eye in the center of the creature's body. It stumbled a bit before then waddling towards FlamingoMask, it's eye glowing bright blue. (Alien Pairan) *''steps forwards closer to FlamingoMask, before bowing to him''* (FlamingoMask) <(Greetings traveler. Do you come in peace or are you an invader?) Alien Pairan then began to speak....however FlamingoMask could not understand anything he had been trying to say, as whenever the alien spoke it sound like garbled beeping, with the only other indication of that he was speaking being his single eye glowing repeatedly. (FlamingoMask) <(I'm sorry but I can't understand you....is----) Before FlamingoMask could say more, the Pairan then widened his eye and then began to speak to FlamingoMask through different means---his mind. (Alien Pairan) ooo(Greetings, Nocturne. I am a Pairan. I mean you and your fellow Earthlings no harm. However, I have come to deliver you a warning.) (FlamingoMask) *''now understanding what he says, he then speak to him back''* <(A warning? What's going on?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(Something is heading towards your planet as we speak. A dire threat that can cause catastrophic damage to your world if not dealt with right away.) (FlamingoMask) <(I see...what is it? Is it a giant planetoid heading our way? A meteor of some sorts?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(No. It is in fact; a kaiju. One that harbors a grudge on humanity and is deadset on flooding this world...) (FlamingoMask) <(Oh my...what's it's called?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(It's name is Craterman.) Scene 1 Later on that day, FlamingoMask brought over the Alien Pairan over to HAM, intent on spreading his message. (Alien Pairan) *''speaks to all members of HAM telepathically''* ooo(Greetings. I come to deliver you the same warning I told your friend here earlier that a deadly threat is soon arriving to your world soon.) (Allan) *to Alien Pairan* <(What is this threat you speak of?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(It is the dreaded Craterman.) (Constantin) <(Craterman?) (Heinrich) *''hears Craterman’s name, scratches head''* <(Now why does that ring a bell….) (Alien Pairan) ooo(Yes, Craterman. He is coming here soon….) (Kiyoko) <(Alright, but can you give us any specific details?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(I was getting to that. Craterman is a giant alien monster who appears to originate from the Moon. Little was known about him and his whereabouts until now, where he took out an entire fleet of Pairans. I’m the only one of that fleet left.) (Kiyoko) <(Oh….) (Alien Pairan) ooo(Before he left, he swore that he was then coming for Earth. Considering what I saw him do….I believed it was best I came to Earth as fast as I could so that you Earthlings would be warned about this before he could act.) (Constantin) <(I see.) *''gets up, paces''* (Constantin) <(How much time do we have until he arrives?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(I have a rough estimate that Craterman will arrive within 7 hours. We must act quickly in order to eliminate this threat.) (Allan) <(Seven hours? That’s not even enough time to party!) (Dr. Kanedama) <(So just how powerful is Craterman really? For all we know he could just be some random kaiju who over-exaggerates his power to scare us.) (Alien Pairan) ooo(I’m afraid this monster is no laughing matter.) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Oh…) (Constantin) *to Alien Pairan* <(So how do you suggest we get rid of Craterman?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(I know how. With my Pairan Nuclear Weapons, we can destroy it. I just need Craterman to be far away from us when we do it, of course.) (Allan) <(Ah, so problem solved then. We’ll help you fix your ship and you can fire at him and that will be all.) (Alien Pairan) ooo(About that….I need your help to build one, as I do not have any with me.) (Allan) <(Why not?) (Alien Pairan) ooo(You see, my fleet had it. But you see, once Craterman came along and ambushed us, the Pairan Nuclear Weapons were….destroyed.) (Allan) <(Ahhhhhh….) (Constantin) <(Damn.) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Bummer man….) (Alien Pairan) ooo(In order to build a new weapon, I will need the assistance of your smartest members to help build it. So what do you say?) (Constantin) <(Since it is to protect the Earth from impending doom, then by all means necessary, you have my assistance.) (Constantin) <(Allan Kane and Jeevz! I’m assigning you two in helping the Pairan build a weapon to destroy Kraterman. Is that clear?) (Allan) <(Yes sir!) *salutes* (Jeevz) *''salutes as well''* <(Not everyday we get to work with a space starfish after all.) (FlamingoMask) *''rises up''* <(What do we do if Craterman shows up early? Or if by the time he comes here the weapon still isn’t finished?) (Constantin) <(Then will have to buy them some time. And in case he does show up here early, I’m assigning the rest of us to be on patrol.) (FlamingoMask) <(Ah, alright. So when do we start patrol?) (Constantin) <(Now. HAM members, let’s move out!) (All) <(Right!) (Constantin) *''turns to Alien Pairan one more time, bows''* <(I wish for the best of luck for you.) (Alien Pairan) ooo(As do I to you.) (Allan) <(Oh! And one more thing!) *''takes out a device, calls''* <(Come in Giant Slalom, come in! Do you hear me?) (Giant Slalom) *''appears outside''* <(YES I HEAR YOU.) (Allan) <(Behold! I have updated Giant Slalom! Now I no longer need to pilot him, as he can move freely about on his own.) (Kiyoko) <(Got tired of putting your life in danger all the time I take it?) (Allan) <(Well, yeah, that and I felt it would be easier if Giant Slalom could act on his own and I can also stay on the field. The only catch to this however is that Giant Slalom needs to be told what to do with this device.) *holds it out* <(Since I am busy at the time being, I shall give away Giant Slalom temporarily to someone else here so that he can be deployed. And this person….shall be Dr. Kanedama!) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Really? Ah thanks.) (Allan) <(No problem.) *''hands over the remote device over to Dr. Kanedama''* Constantin, Dr. Kanedama, Kiyoko, Heinrich, FlamingoMask and Giant Slalom then head out on their HAM Mongooses and go on patrol, leaving Allan Kane and Jeez with the Alien Pairan to build the Pairan Nuclear Weapon. (Dr. Kanedama) *''driving with Constantin''* <(No offense Constantin, but I’m kind of surprised you seem to trust the Pairans so much. Usually when you encounter an alien, you tend to be distrusting to them at best. Not that you have no reason to be that way though, given most aliens we meet here are pretty bad.) (Constantin) <(That’s because unlike those other aliens, I know the Pairans are good guys. They saved the Earth before back in 1956, though few know this. You know, the “Planet R” incident.) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Ahhhhh.) (Heinrich) *''sits in his seat, thinking to himself, trying to remember something''* <(Craterman, Craterman, Craterman….why does that ring a bell so much….) Meanwhile at Empero Goro’s palace… (Emperor Goro) *''sips on a chalice, drinking out blood''* As Emperor Goro guzzles on blood some more, Celestina walks slowly forwards, hidden in the background. She’s about to approach Emperor Goro, before then a whoosh sound can then be heard; sounding close nearby. A being made of space Moon rocks then lands down in front of Emperor Goro, kneeling before him. Celestina stayed put on where she was at, observing close by. (Craterman) *''bows before Emperor Goro, he then begins to speak''* <(Hail Emperor Goro!) (Emperor Goro) *''stops drinking blood chalice, looks at Craterman''* <(Who are you!? What are you doing in my lair?) Another figure then appeared out from the shadows, barging out from the doors. As he walked up closer, Goro could now see him more clearly. The new figure then stopped walking and then saluted, presenting himself. (Sergeant Silverscalp) <(Greetings Emperor Goro!) (Emperor Goro) <(Sergeant Silverscalp! Finally, somebody worth serving me.) (Celestina) *''stands in the background, horn twitches and eyes flash red''* (Sergeant Silverscalp) <(Agreed sire.) *''bows, then rises up''* <(I return following my invasion of the planet Tangorleenas. Anyways--I come to assist in your attack on Earth, to boost our progress here. And I know just how to do it.) (Sergeant Silverscalp) *''turns, takes out his blade, points at Craterman''* <(Craterman is a moon monster that is capable of controlling moons. With him, I plan to flood the Earth with it’s water by having Kraterman pull the Moon closer to the Earth. Nothing will be able to live there for years, barring aquatic life.) (Emperor Goro) <(Ooooooh, sounds delightfully devious. I like it. I always did like the color blue as well, so having the entire planet rendered into a water world would be excellent.) (Sergeant Silverscalp) <(I’ve already tested Craterman’s strength earlier on Pairans who attempted to warn the people of Earth about this. With his impressive strength and determination to destroy his opponents, I assure you that little to nothing can go wrong.) (Craterman) <(I can say I would be more than happy to serve you Emperor Goro and to carry out this plan. Especially knowing that the one who blinded me in this eye living down on there. I’ve been planning on my vengeance for a long time now….) (Emperor Goro) <(I see. Flooding the whole Earth---well I always did like the color blue, so seeing) *''sips his blood chalice one more time, then after drinking it once more, he then speaks to Craterman and Silverscalp''* <(Craterman! Silverscalp! Go forth and attack the Earthlings! Show them no mercy!) (Silverscalp) and (Craterman) <(Yes sir.) *''the two then nod and take off to Earth''* Celestina then crawled aways, talking to herself. (Celestina) <(Not worthy enough for you, eh Goro? You just shot yourself in the foot for this….) *''leaps down''* <(Think you can betray me behind my back like that and replace me….I’ll betray him before he can betray me.) *''then leaps off''* Celestina then traveled down to Emperor Goro’s palace and goes into an arsenal room, where she takes away an explosive device. Afterwards, she walks out of the palace and then flies off into space. Craterman and Sergeant Silverscalp waste no time on their plan and then the two quickly head to Earth, which Silverscalp traveling there in his saucer. As they both reach the atmosphere, Sgt. Silverscalp communicates to Craterman further about his plan. (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(Craterman! When we land down to Japan, I want you to get to higher ground, find the Moon and then reel the Moon closer to Earth.) (Craterman) <(Alright, but what if those Earthlings and their defenders notice me?) (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(Not to worry, I got that covered.) *''grins, his saucer glows.* Scene 2 ''Back down on Earth, Giant Slalom lifts a few boulders blocking HAM’s path, as well as essentially freeing the road from boulders. (Dr. Kanedama) *''to Giant Slalom''*